


Taming of the Shrewish

by Acatnamedeaster



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Digital Art, Established Relationship, Fan Comics, Fanart, Humor, M/M, goofy sex face
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-21 18:26:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8255875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acatnamedeaster/pseuds/Acatnamedeaster
Summary: There's more than one way to win an argument.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Many apologies for any possible typos here. Roughly translated he's saying:
> 
> What is the matter, my salty little cream puff?  
> Are you angry because you haven't had a jolly good fucking today?  
> Oh yes, that is what your problem is. We shall have to remedy that as your nagging is giving me a headache and it is very difficult for you to bitch at me when my cock is in your mouth.  
> Is that what you would like, my little cucumber? Yes?  
> Would you like me to put my dick down your throat and then fuck you until you can't walk straight?  
> Well, off we go then.  
> Better.  
> Much better, my little shrew.  
> My God, I'm so glad you can't speak French.


End file.
